Team spirit
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: Bentley is a UNSC Marine who gets injured in battle by Wyoming and Maine so she'll survive in the future when they need her for a mission. She had no idea what that mission is going to be or when, just when she thinks things can't get any worse she's no longer fit for duty and sent to Red team in Blood Gulge. All that and she thinks she's fat.
1. Chapter 1

"BENTLEY! Are you asleep on the job again?"

"No."

"Are you lying to a superior officer?"

"Maybe."

"Fifty laps around the gym. Go, now."

* * *

Bentley was a short brunette with big thick ringlets down to mid back. She had pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair was a mousey brown colour with natural blond highlights. She was not very fit but fit enough to get through basic training with the UNSC marines. She was moderately chubby with a curvacious ass and an average size set of knockers. Bentley had an un armoured weight of a hundred fifty pounds. Her stomach was a little fatty but mostly flat. She was a rather pretty girl for someone chubby like she was. Everyone now a days was flat as a pancake with a box gap And sticks for limbs. That angered her; people calling her fat when she was just a normal girl and there was nothing wrong with the way she looked. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself, not that she believed it. This wasn't what she had signed up for.

Bentley had signed up to kick some alien ass and now her battalion was running around fighting against some random army getting called in by the freelancers.

"Bentley! Get ready to move out to battle."

"Today's my day off."

"Did you just argue with a superior officer?"

"Yes. It's my day off. Send someone else off to battle while I go to my room and sleep."

"Bentley I'm not going to ask you again."

"Fine." Bentley trudged off to put on her standard UNSC marines uniform which had little protection from anything, the only protection being a chest plate that bullets could easily pierce through.

Bentley strapped on her chest plate and gear. A hand gun in the side holster, a sniper rifle on her back and battle rifle in her hands. She also had a combat knife strapped to her boot. She put on her helmet and walked out into the cargo bay of the ship and readied herself for battle.

* * *

"Shut up fucktard and cause a fucking distraction! I can't snipe shit if they're fucking shooting at me you dumb shit!" Bentley screamed into her radio at one of her men as she was lying on top of a shipping container.

"Don't fucking yell at me bitch. You belong in the kitchen. Now when we're done here you think you could make me a sandwich?"

"Well since you asked so nicely," she aimed her sniper rifle and located his foot. Bentley pulled the trigger and shot him in the foot. "How about no? Now fucking move you dumb shit."

"She fucking shot me! Did you see that? She shot me!"

"Did I? Ooops, must be because I belong in the kitchen and have no training whatsoever to use this military equipment. Sorry." Bentley focused on the enemy who were now distracted by the bleeding UNSC agent screaming about being shot by his own team member. She sniped 13 targets before she had to move. Bentley switched guns and leapt off the shipping container doing a forward roll as she got close to the ground.

"Why hello there." Bentley nearly screamed but even before she could stop herself a white hand covered the speakers on her mouth. She turned around to her left slowly and the had over her mouth allowed her to do so. Two white figures stood in front of her. One average size with modified armour and a standard helmet while the other towered above both of them and had an EVA helmet on. The shorter one put a finger up to his helmet signalling to be quiet and she nodded. She took his hand off her mouth.

"Freelancers?"

"That's right chap."

"Then fucking move out of the way so I can do my job."

"Quite a feisty one. You're very good at your job you know. We've been watching you."

"Great, the freelancers are stalking me. Now if you're done, I've got some people to take out so I can go home and enjoy my day off."

"No can do I'm afraid. You see we can't have you dying here on the battle field when we need you for something later."

"What?" Bentley was confused. _'What the shit are they on? Crack?' _

"You'll have to forgive me for this my dear."

"What?" She asked more sinisterly. Before she could even process what was going on the shorter white freelancer shot her in the shoulder and right next to the hip.

"Nnngh" she dropped to her knees. "What the fuck is your problem asshole?" Bentley took her pistol and shot him in the foot and she would have shot him more but the brute one grabbed her hand, disarmed her and broke her arm like a twig.

"Ahhh. Fffffff." She muffled her agony and winced. "You wanna give me a fucking explanation or keep breaking shit?" The bigger one smacked her in the face and then the back of the head with the brute shot he carried. Her eyes snapped shut on impact and she felt the out of body feeling you got right before you got knocked out. She felt like she was flying when one of the freelancers picked her up (the bigger one, she assumed.) after someone put her sniper on her back, her pistol on one of her sides and her battle rifle on her other side. Then the bigger one carried her away.

* * *

"Yes matey, we just found her like this; broken arm, bullet wounds, knocked out and the sort." She heard the ridiculous English accent say._ 'Fucking liar' _she thought. Bentley opened her eyes and immediately regretted in as she saw the bright lights of a medibay and snapped her eyes shut.

"Ah you're awake, are you?"

"Fuck off you ridiculous English asshole stalker that shoots members of his own team." She heard a deep growl presumably from the bigger one of the freelancers.

"Now that's not a nice way to talk to your saviors." He chuckled slightly. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. He had his helmet off and all she saw was his face right up in hers and couldn't help but almost die of laughter at his ridiculous mustache.

"You really look and sound ridiculous, you know." She cackled.

"I'll take that as a complement. Now about what happened on the battlefield. Not one word my dear."

"You said you couldn't have me dying because you needed me for something; what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Oh I don't think you'll have a choice." He said almost gleefully. He stood up to leave and tussled her hair. Bentley glared at him and ground her teeth together. He smirked and smoothed her hair down again before cupping her face. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Bentley's eyes opened wide in shock as she felt his warm lips upon hers and his mustache hairs against her upper lip.

The longer he held her face to his the more she got used to it. After a moment her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then back along in between the two. The English one leaned a little further into the kiss and nibbled on her lips with his as hers parted for him.

He was totally macking on with her and she wasn't fighting it. He snuck his tongue in and ran it over her teeth and the roof of her mouth. His dominating mouth was all over hers and his tongue was everywhere in her mouth at once. He ran a hand down from her face to her back and stopped at her lower back, he leaned forward on her and perched himself on the bed. He brought his hand back up to behind her head and trailed the other hand down her half exposed back. He pushed her back further and brought his hand from the crook of her neck down her body again and rested it on her thigh as he pulled it up at his side. The hand on her back was lifted and put on her stomach. She moaned and he grinned as she kissed him back roughly. He let his mouth release hers and slid his tongue down her cheek, jaw and neck kissing and sucking on the flesh. He hit her sweet spot and she gasped causing him to choose that as his designated hickey spot. For a good thirty seconds he sucked on that spot, getting harder and digging his teeth in. He let her leg slide back down the bed and let go of her completely getting off the bed.

"It's Wyoming." He said before turning to walk away.

"Josi, Josi Bentley."

"Oh we know." He said walking off with Maine.

* * *

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Not there! Anywhere but there!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, alright, calm down. It's just Valhala. It could be worse; they could send you to Blood Gulge."

"I pray that doesn't happen."

"Valhalla won't be that bad, on Red team is Private Donut and we're not sure about Blue team but there's a medic there too. He'll be able to help you if you get injured and stuff. Oh look this is your stop. Have fun."

"Oh shit." She said as she fell out the door of the pelican. "You could have fucking landed you fucking asshole!" She hit the ground hard on her already injured arm and hit her head in the ground.

"This army is going to fucking give me brain damage." She rubbed her head through her helmet and got up out of the dirt. She clutched her just half healed arm as it felt the pain of falling. She walked into the base and came to find that no one was there.

"What the fuck? Ugh knowing my luck this guys been kidnapped to Blue base. Great. Fucking great."

"Who's been kidnapped?"

"Agh!" She cried before spinning around and pointing her assault rifle at some strange guy in purple armour.

"Okay! I'm sorry, don't shoot!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Bentley asked rudely.

"Medical officer Frank DuFresne."

"Ahh. So your a mutual pacifist guy right?"

"Yeah kind of."

"So if I put my gun down your not going to shoot me or stab me in the back or attack me in any way?"

"Attack you? No way."

"Good. Where's Private Donut?"

"Uhhhh he should be in our bungalow out front."

"You have a bungalow?"

"Yeah and a veggie patch."

"Great." She said sarcastically. "In a few hours they're going to drop a jeep for me. Well Red team. Lets just hope they don't drop it like they dropped me."

* * *

"Hey the warthog is here."

"Thanks doc."

"Why does everyone call me that?" He asked himself as Bentley walked out of the base and stood nest to the pelican as it lands.

"Oh sure now you fucking land. A warthog is more important that a life." Bentley complained.

"Private Josi Bentley?" A Marine asked as he stepped out of the pelican.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Then this is for you." He pulled out a crate from the pelican and jumped back in. Befor e shutting the doors he added "you've been promoted to Corporal of this squadron."And he was off.

* * *

Bentley cracked open the crate in front of Donut and Doc. Peering inside there was a suit of mark VI armour. Her armour was a deep bloody red with black trim. She didn't have the black under armour most members of Red or Blue teams did. She had the standard white UNSC under armour and put her armour on over that. She got a round of applause from Doc and Donut befor getting asked to do "a little twirl". In the bottom of the crate under her armour there was another box. This one was white with a silver ribbon tied around it. There was a card.

"Well go on then, read it." Donut encouraged

"It just says 'Use wisely, love Wyoming.'"

"I wonder what that means." Doc pondered aloud.

"Open it! Open it!" Donut squealed and clapped.

"Fine, fine." She untied the bow and took off the lid. There was an armour panel and a smaller stil metal box. "It's an armour enhancement and an AI."

"Oh you don't want to mess with those." Doc said and Donut nodded in agreement.

"Hey wait, I thought Wyoming was dead."

"He can't be, him and his huge growling friend broke my arm and shot me in the shoulder and hip about a month ago."

"That's impossible. We gotta tell Sarge." Said Donut.

"Who the fuck is Sarge?"

"You don't want to know." Doc muttered just loud enough hour her to hear. Donut ran over to the radio.

* * *

"Good googily moogily! What was that Donut?" Sarge bellowed through his end of the radio with his southern accent.

"Wyoming is alive and I think the Meta might be too. Even ask the new girl."

"Donut did you just say you had a girl with you?"

"Griff will you stop interrupting, honestly this is the last time I put the radio on loud speaker." Simmons grumbled.

"Tell them Bentley!"

"Is there someone more intelegent I can talk to?"

"If you're looking for intelegence you joined the wrong team." Grif mumbled next to the radio.

"Hey shouldn't we tell the Blues about this?"

"Simmons! Are you going crazy again!? Or are those the words of a traitor?" Sarge was a crazy one.

"Hey Sarge, this is Bentley here, we need to call you back." She hung up the radio. "Tell me about the blues. Anyone more intelegent than that on their team?"

"Washing probably, maybe Tucker, I was never sure about that one."

"Alright, Donut call them. Thanks Doc."

* * *

"What!? That's fucking impossible."

"Yeah that's what they all say Washington. Something tells me you were a freelancer too. Now what I do know is that they each had an armour inhancement. From what I've heard of the Meta he stole a lot of armour enhancements and AI, so is it possible he could have taken a healing one?"

"Well I suppose so."

"So that would be how the Meta survived. Now, can you tell me how Wyoming was supposed to have died?"

"He used his armour enhancement to manipulate time and Tex killed him but he left behind all these copies and we killed all of them."

"Well is it possible that one of those copies got away or you guys only killed the copies and the original Wyoming got away?"

"Well yes..."

"There you go. So what are going to do about them being alive?"

"I don't know, I need some time to think. Just, um, can you and your team get down here?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we can talk then."

"Ah no. No we can't. I already spoke to that Sarge, he seems like a crazy one so you guys are going to have to pretend to capture me or something. Look I've got a warthog. If we leave tomorrow we should be there in a few days. I'll call you later to establish a plan. Donut call Sarge and tell him we're coming to wherever it is you're from. Doc, you're with me."

Bentley walked off with Doc to another room in the base.

* * *

"Doc, how good are your medical skills?" She asked sitting down on a table in the kitchen.

"Uh oh. This can't be good."

"I want to install that enhancement and AI. I can do the enhancement but I need help with the AI. As you can imagine its a little hard to stab yourself in the neck. Not to mention the brainstem."

"What do I have to do?"

"Take this AI and attach it to my brainstem in my neck. Easy peasy."

"We don't have anything to numb the pain or knock you out..."

"I've had worse. When can we start?"

"Now I suppose..."

"Great."

* * *

"Ahh! Motherfucking bitchslut!"

"I did warn you."

"The freelancers did it without anything I figured it wouldn't be so bad. Fucker that hurt."

"Well it's in, do you feel any different."

"Blurry vision, a second person inside my head, nothing unusual."

"Okay well stay down for a bit."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

_'So, who did I get then? AI name and fragment type.'_

**My name is Psi. I am the calmness fragment. Pleased to meet you Corporal Bentley.**

_'Look if you're gonna be inside my head you can at least call me by my name. My name is Josi and I'd like someone to actually use it.'_

**Affirmative.**

_'I've got to install this enhancement, you think I can get off this table?'_

**Yes_._**

_'Great.'_

* * *

"Guys pack yo shit we've gotta move bright and early in the morning."

"Dejarme aquí" (Leave me here)

"Holy fucking shit why do you have a talking scarecrow?" Josi said jumping out of her skin.

"Yo soy un robot no un maldito espantapájaros" (I'm a robot not a bloody scarecrow)

"Oh that's Lopez. He was Red team's robot but he got blown up."

"Right, hardly surprising it being Red team. Especially with that nutcase Sarge."

"Me gusta esta chica" (I like this girl)

"Thank you Lopez."

"Usted entiende eso?" (You understood that?)

"You understood that?"

"Dejar de repetir lo que digo" (Stop repeating what I say.)

"Part of out training was to be able to fluently speak at least one other language. I speak Spanish and Alien. Spanish because I did my training on the boarder of Mexico and the US. And Alien because I wanted to understand the Covenant's last words as I killed them."

"Me gusta mucho esta chica" (I really like this girl.)

"Guys, go and pack. I'm taking Lopez with us."

"Que demonios! No me hagas volver a la base roja." (What the hell! Do not make me go back to the red base.)

"What? Don't you want a body?"

"Me limitaré a huir." (I will just run away.)

"And I won't stop you."

"¿Por qué no?" (Why not?)

"I'm giving you free will Lopez. I'm taking you back with me so I can build you a body and then you have free will. You're my robot now. Sarge can't tell you what to do. Only I can and seeing as I'm giving you free will you can just ignore me."

"Esto es una trampa" (This is a trap.)

"No, I just feel sorry for you. I've only been with Red team for half a day and I already want to kill them in their sleep. And I met Sarge, he shall not be so lucky."

"Así que no es una trampa?" (So it's not a trap?)

"No it's not a trap. As soon as you have a body you are completely free."

"¡Gracias!" (Thank you!)

"Don't mention it."

"¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?" (How can I repay you?)

"Don't get blown up again."

"No puedo prometer eso." (I can not promise that.)

Josi laughed and took Lopez down from his post.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine punks!" Bentley said pouring a bucket of cold water on Doc and Donut while they slept together soundly in their environmentally friendly bed.

"Aaaah what the?" Donut cried

"I don't want to offend anyone but it's 4am. Why do we need to get up this early?" Doc asked still drowsy and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"So we can get to wherever it is you're from as quickly as possible."

* * *

"Y'all ready to leave or what?" Bentley asked impatiently. She was bouncing up and down next to the warthog about to get into the back.

"I don't get what your hurry is. You're just going there to talk things over with Wash and then get recruited by Sarge. Man it'll be great; seeing them all again." Donut said putting his last box in the back of the jeep.

"I want answers. I've never been a particularly driven person but when there's something I don't know I'll do almost anything to find out what it is."

"Alrighty then; that's us packed up and ready to go. Now does anybody need to go to the bathroom?" Doc said dusting off this hands.

"No." Josi rolled her eyes and jumped into back seat of the warthog.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Donut whined.

"Not yet hon." Doc squeezed Donut's had with one hand on the steering wheel driving through the mountains.

"Where are we even going anyway?"

"Home." Donut replied.

* * *

"Oh no. Please tell me we're just passing through. Noooooooo! Oh god nooooooooo!"

"Sorry Bentley. It's the truth. We live in Blood Gulge." Doc consoled.

"Shouldn't we call Wash?" Donut seemed to be the only one actually thinking of the plan.

"Why? Oh what did I do to deserve this?" Bentley couldn't believe her luck.

"Yeah we need to establish a plan." Doc agreed.

"Bentley, snap out of it."

"Fine, I'll radio Washington." The radio sounded.

_"This is blue base; Private First Class Tucker, how may I help you?"_

"Who the fuck taught you answer radio calls like that? You sound like you work in a call center."

_"Who is this?"_ He asked confused and slightly insulted.

"Ugh, this is UNSC Marin- uhhh Corporal Bentley of Red team, I spoke with Agent Washington yesterday."

_"Not used to calling yourself a sim trooper are you?"_

"Just put Washington on the radio."

_"Washington, what do you want?"_

"Wash, we're just outside the canyon. Plan is, you get to the middle of it and keep yourself covered. When we drive past come out and start shooting. Don't actually hit us though. I'm going to fall off the back of the Warthog and Doc and Donut are going back to Red Base. They'll tell Sarge the new Corporal was captured on the way over and I'm sure he'll start scheming. Got it?"

_"Message revived." _Wash ended the radio call.

"Donut. Call Sarge and tell him we're coming."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

"Tucker! Get behind that rock!" Wash called in a hiding spot.

"And then I was like it's not pink it's lightish red." Donut had been chattering away like that the entire trip.

"Oh dear god." Bentley massaged her temples as she was lying on the floor in the back of the Warthog.

"Now!" Wash yelled and the started firing at the ground around the jeep. A massive rocket came out of a launcher and smashed int the ground. The jeep swerved around the crater and flipped over, rolling around & landing on it's wheels. Doc and Donut were safely strapped in, as was the cargo. Bentley slid off the back of the jeep and hit the ground hard.

"Ah fuck." She said rolling over to stand up. She staggered around a bit to get her footing on the ground. "My arm, my ahh." Josi staggered forward and tried to sit on the back of the jeep but Tucker leapt on top of her.

"Ahh! What the hell!?" She said as he held her tightly and tied her up in rope. Wash started firing at the warthog and they drove away.

"Pass her here Tucker." Wash held out his arms and Tucker tossed her over like she weighed nothing. Wash threw her over his shoulder and walked home to blue base.

"Nice ass."

"Fuck you. You guys take roll play a little too seriously."

"We had to make things convincing. Simmons and Grif would have seen it from the roof."

"Yeah well we'd better make this chat a quick one. You've managed to fuck up my injures"

"Yeah sorry about that." Tucker apologized. "Ya see, usually, I'm a lover not a fighter."

* * *

"Oooh you brought me a new friend, that is so nice. Thank you, thank you." Caboose said jumping up and down as they entered the base.

"What the fuck is with this guy?" Bentley asked from atop of Wash's shoulder.

"Yeah he's kinda retarded." Tucker explained.

"I can see that." She said as Tucker helped her off Wash's shoulder and loosened off most of the ropes, gently tying her to the chair he put her down on. "You know, you don't have to tie me down now, we're in blue base."

"We'll there's always your team who are both unreliable and moronic. Also very unpredictable. They could show up at any minute. And until they attempt to stage a rescue, we're going to make things look as convincing as possible." Wash said before sitting down on a chair backwards.

"Well why don't I just ask them for help? Call them, they'll come over, get their asses kicked by you guys and then done."

"No. Well actually, that's not a half bad idea." Wash replied.

"Oi, you there. Tucker or something." Bentley said jerking her head at the teal clad soldier. "Pull off my helmet. It's really stuffy in here." He tugged it off for her and slouched down in his own chair.

"Alright, so what do you know?"

"Ugh, you wanna hear this again?" She moaned.

"Yes, less details, more facts as well." Wash replied getting sassy.

"Alright, I was on some containers arguing over the radio with my team. Because frankly, they were morons. I was up there sniping and I came down to change position. I got down, checked my left, turned around and then, boom; two white uniformed soldiers. One the size of a small tennis court and the the other what I'm told is a British gentleman. Didn't seem like much of a gentleman to me. I was shot, got my arm broken and knocked out. I woke up, found that apparently I wasn't going to be given recuperation time I was just named unfit for duty and forced to joined the red team. I ran into Wyoming, and Maine I'm told his name was, and then I got this package from Wyoming when I got to my base."

"Right. What happened the times you ran into him?"

"Just a one time, actually." She clarified. "Um he was there in my bunk in the medibay on my ship. He told the officers some bullshit story about me already being injured when he found me. Then they left, I asked him some questions, you see the reason he attacked me was because he needed me for something. I asked him what it was, and of fuckin' course, he wouldn't tell me. He just said to try and keep myself in one piece. I also asked him what made him think I'd help him and he replied I wouldn't have much of a choice. And uhhhhh, yeah. Nothing else happened."

"Now why don't I believe that?" Wash asked. "You see, you seem a little unsure that nothing else happened."

Bentley bit her lip. He was right, she wasn't very good at lying. She wasn't even sure she tried that time.

"What happened?" Wash asked again.

"Well seeing as I'm tied to a chair I can't really show you myself. Take off my chest plate and left shoulder covering." She ordered and Wash got up from his chair. Gently he shimmied it off and then looked to her for further instructions. "Under armour zipper. Pull it down enough for you to be able to see my back and shoulders." Wash unzipped her white under armour from the front and slipped it off her shoulder as gently as possible.

He gasped as he saw the top of a rather large bruise on her shoulder. He stepped round behind her to see the rest of it and gasped again. There was tooth marks all around the bruise.

"After he forced himself on me and shoved his tongue down my throat, he marked his territory on my shoulder."

"That's uh, that disgusting."

"Yep, you said it Wash."

"So what was in the package you mentioned of before?" Tucker said from his chair across the room.

"That's actually a good question." Wash said re zipping Bentley's under suit.

"There was a card first. It read, 'Use wisely, Love Wyoming.' then I opened it and I found an armour enhancement and an AI." She cut them both off before Tucker could argue with Washington.

"Did you say and AI?" Wash said narrowing his eyes beneath his visor.

"Yeah. Psi, calmness fragment."

"They only ways you could know that is either you were told by someone or you implanted the AI."

"Actually Doc put it in."

"Take it out." he ordered.

"No." She replied, after years of insubordination why would she take orders from some ex freelancer?

"Take it out or I'll do it for you." Wash came closer and leaned into her personal space.

"I said, no. And that, sir cranky pants, means no." Bentley replied glaring at him.


End file.
